badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Perfectionist
Note: I did not write this pasta, I am just posting it here. Hi let me Introduce you to myself, my name is alice mandale and I am 19 years old. ever since my father left us, suddenly my mother left me with grandma and just ran away...that time i didn't got the chance to see my parents anymore...the reason why my father left us is because father didn't like my mother nagging things to him but my mother always nags when they are fighting and my father really hated it. They always fight, everyday, Until this day happen, they have a last fight for each other after my parents left me.. Father: i never like this fucking family Why Cant You Stop Talking Its Really Not Your Style!!!. Mother: Go on i don't care!! i never have a good husband i never like this family i cant stand it!! why cant you just die please PLEASE. After that i go through the door to stop them but what they did was... mother: why are you doing here??!?!? you just going to stare like that pathetic little girl you're not even helping..me.. god why i gave a birth to a stupid child!!!!!. (Cries) i Wished I Have A "Perfect" Family. father: whats with that face? You're a stupid child..after all its all your fault. He leaves us in the next morning and the first time seeing my parents like that, my mother left me and gave me to her mother, but.. my grandmother was confused of what happen but my mother didn't speak and just ran away..but she come once to get some money to her mother but.. she.. didn't dare to talk to me she just ignored me and take the money. "WHY CANT I HAVE A PERFECT FAMILY" i said. I really shouldn't think of that...I am 19 years old already..after all people just do sex gave birth raised a family and tell your children to study, graduate in college and do the same thing over and over again.. I just realize that growing up is not that easy...so its my first day in college today, am pretty scared to see what happens, i go to school and went to my classroom, I see tons of people talking to each other but i really dont have an experience talking to other people after my parents left me...i introduce myself to everyone..about what is my name and where do i lived .mostly all the people just talked while looking at me specially the 4 girls in the back corner so i just went silently and heard a girls voice saying "what a bitch" that was the first time i see a person who thinks of me. i ignored that and pretend that didn't happen. suddenly the 4 girls starts talk to me like what is your hobby something like that but when i said i loved to become a model but the girls just laugh GIRL "so you can be a model with that body you're not tall enough LOL Ha! What a nonsense dreams you have your not "perfect" enough to become a model HAHAHAHAHA" As the bell rings i go home and not saying a word to my grandmother, lock my room "Why It Have To Be Me??!?!? People Are Such Cruel These days they Don't understand Me..... last night i skip dinner and skip break-fast but as soon as i came through the school i saw a girls wearing make-ups and expensive bracelet. One of the tries to mock me and even stole my bag. I said"considering am the new student did you really have to judge me before judging yourself first?". She said that "OH REALLY THIS FUCKER WANT SOME". The girls kick me, slap me, and ruin my clothes. People in the school don't really care about me. What am i exactly?. Peoples are sad creatures isn't it?. After all everybody wants it all right?. Everything is not perfect except me.. People need a little adjust... Or maybe... THEY NEED SOME CHANGES HOW ABOUT BEING PERFECT SHOULD DO IT RIGHT?!?. I went to home and not saying a word to my grandma. Grandma"Alice what happen? To the school?". Alice"Grandma i just need to rest for a day my head hurts". Grandma"Should I Get You A Medicine Or-- Alice"Grandma am fine i just need to sleep this". Grandma"if you say so.. I went through my room lock myself in. And keep thinking... " I want to kill the 4 girls. "THE FOUR GIRLS WHY THEY CAN'T BE ERASED!!". I suddenly think something that anyone would never do.. By killing them.. "Oh That's a fun way to get rid of them". Suddenly i see a mirror its in front of me, the mirror is beautiful and it keeps shining So as soon as i got to the mirror i see myself. No its not me but with different clothes and a very strange eyes... the one in the left is blue the in the right is red. The mirror talked "What's your problem can you say them to me so i can answer it correctly". I said "what is perfect?". Mirror"Well perfect is actually a person desired to be perfect with no mistakes wants to be the best". "...Can I Be... A Perfect Person?". Mirror "were perfect by the way were only one person right?". "YOU.... ARE.... PERFECT...". the next day i put a letter to the girls table says if you want to become a model meet me at the gym room at 5:00pm so the girls really liked the idea, so now its 5 pm the girls are there but nobody is showing up but suddenly the four girls heard a locking sound in the entrance as the girls tried to escape the lights is slowly being turned off, then a girl appears with a perfect curve body with a black cocktail dress and an expensive jewelries, all the girls known the girl it was alice..they were shock to see her but one of the girls tried to fight back she said. "Girl: WHO YOU REALLY THINK YOU ARE? ARE YOU THE FUCKING ONE WHO TURNED OFF THE LiGHTS??!!!? WE DON'T GET SCARED SO EASILY". Alice"I hate noisy girls, you should learn how to speak and respect people thats not good at all! Speaking to me like that should get punished!". the girl was frustrated that she tries to punch alice, as she try to punch alice the girl hands was easily grabbed so tightly that she can't even get away and i looked into her eyes.. the girl is terrified to what she has seen. Is it my eyes?.. heh.. Girl: WHATS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE???YOU ARE.. A MONSTER!. the girl notice that one of her eye is different her left eye is blue and the other one was red, as soon as the girl trying to break free she said. Girl: "I DONT WANNA DIE PLEASE". Alice: "I Forgive You But YOU'RE NOT PERFECT ENOUGH". I break her neck, twisted until blood came out with a cracking sound.. i keep twisting and twisting until her head comes off.. I break her spine.. cut up her stomach.. remove intestine and other organs.. i never seen a girl that is so perfect... I killled the three remaining girls in the gym by cutting there legs, arms, feets, and heads.. by completing her task, she puts all the body parts to a one body to create a new body.. for her friend..when she puts them together she puts a smile on her face saying... "YOU'RE NOW... PERFECT". suddenly they were people trying to go inside of whats happening i get out leaving the body in the gym room... i never been feel so great.. i never done that before.. but what happens if all of them are perfect...am i doing good?.. but when i walked to the streets i see.. my mom and dad... MOM! AND DAD!.. but as soon as i got close to them.. they both have husband and wives...they even have a children...they are happy.. they are happy... THEY ARE HAPPY???!!!? they leave me and now they're HAPPY?? why.. WHY..... WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!.. "Suddenly i laugh" The perfectionist: they're still my family right? I can make them perfect they are going to be the best family in the world.. I kidnapped both of my parents and i go through our old house.. The perfectionist: "its good to be back home it feels nice". Suddenly the parents woke up The perfectionist: "You guys wakey?" Father: "where am i?.." Mother: "what Happen?" The perfectionist: "Hi Mom Hi Dad!!" Mother&father: What?!?!? Who ARE YOU A MONSTER!! The perfectionist: do you guys remember me? its me Alice!!!!!!. Mother&father: THAT EYES WHO ARE YOU?!?!?! The perfectionist: dont You Guys Remember Me ITS ME!! ALICE MaNdaLE!!. Father: WHY YOU KIDNAPPED US?? AM CALLING THE POLICE!!.. Mother: PLEASE ANYONE HELP US!!.. The perfectionist: Mom And Dad I Still Loved You Guys!! "I love my mother when she is talking..she likes to nag on all things, likes to scream and even likes to fight.. and my father likes to drink alchohol all day, a father who can't worked.. demanding.. i loved them both!!<3. I killed both of my mother and father using a knife and i cleared all the organs inside of them.. i stitch the mouths to make them look happy and both of my parents seems happy now.. i wish this last forever... The perfectionist: do you guys love me? Mom&dad: ......... The perfectionist: me too! I love guys!.. I got a perfect family! Thats great! And I Got A Pretty Face, A Nice Body And a perfect life... I never been so happy in my life.. After all PERFECT.. IS... ME... Given that the author has regretted having written this pasta, it is probably not necessary to give credit. Category:Pastas Category:BCP Category:Stories on CP Wiki Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff)